Black Magic
by Baka No Nightmare
Summary: A story about four girls who are plain, nerdy and not very popular at all. The best friends were hanging out in the school library during study period and find a magic book which make them irresistible to everyone. Idea from Little Mix - Black Magic. Genre: Friendship, Romance, Fantasy, Supernatural, some Mature Themes. FlakyxFlippy, GigglesxCuddles, LammyxTruffles and more!
1. Introduction: The Four Nerds

**Summary:** A story about four girls who are plain, nerdy and not very popular at all. The best friends were hanging out in the school library during study period and find a magic book which make them irresistible to everyone. Idea from Little Mix - Black Magic.

 **T/M**

 **Characters -**

 **Main:**

Flaky, Giggles, Petunia, Lammy, Luna (OC)

 **Others:**

Flippy, Handy, Truffles, Cuddles, Lumpy, Pops, Lifty, Shifty, Pops, Others OC's.

 **Introduction:** The Four Nerds!

So, You've heard of all them stories about girls falling in love and trying magic to make the guys loves them? Well, this ain't one of them stories. It will most likely happen though! Lets just see what happens then aye? Well, shall we start off with how the four girls met or this case "the nerds".

Each place in class was assigned by the teacher, trouble makers in the middle, like usual... Some in the back and some at the front. Now the First nerd was sat at the front, shy and very quiet. Her red flaky hair was tied up in a messy pony tail. She wore beige pants, a long red jumper and circular glasses. She was always sat at the front, she didn't know why though. Guess it was just luck? The shy girl was always picked to answer questions as well. I mean, ALWAYS. There was 22 students in the class and the teacher always picked her! The teacher always made the students stand up to answer the question and this made her a nervous wreck! When ever she was being stared at by anyone, she felt like she was going to die! This Shy girl is called Flaky AKA The Teachers Pet. Students gave her this nickname because the teachers always made her answer questions, it wasn't her fault though they make her do it.

Now the second nerd is very clumsy and forgetful, she sits at the back of the class with a bunch of noisy students who like to pull pranks on her. She'd sometimes sit on something like melted chocolate, a cupcake or something like that. Now the clumsy nerd always knew they'd do this every morning and her being so forgetful, forgets about it. Sometimes she'd forget to tie her shoes properly and they'll come undone on her, now this makes her fall over - A LOT. The girl usually wore skirts which were very long, almost reaching her ankles. In this case it was good because she always fell, but it was also bad as well. The skirt usually falls slightly on her waist so it makes it go under her feet and fall anyway. She usually wears a plain t-shirt and her hair down, her light purple fringe covering her purplish eyes slightly as well making her sight bad as well. No wonder why people call her clumsy! This Clumsy Nerd is called Lammy AKA Forget-Me-Not.

The third Nerd is forced to sit in the middle of the class. She always wears a pine tree air freshener around her neck. Now this nerd hates the smell of bad odors. She also hates bacteria (germs) and dirt. She's always covered up in long clothing so none of it gets to her skin. She always cleans her desk before class every morning. However, the boys who sit next to her either fart or burp which make her feel uneasy. She would spray the air with air freshener from her bag as well. Her clothes are usually skin tight, such as leggings, long clingy jumpers, boots and tights that are thick. Her hair is blue with a white streak ontop of her head which parts from the middle to the end of her side fringe. This nerd is named Petunia AKA Clean Freak.

The last nerd is actually quite ordinary, she's cute and short, around the same height as Flaky actually. She'd sit on the front row as well, just three seats down from Flaky. She wore a pink bowe in her short pink hair with a pink dress, white tights and pink shoes. What was wrong with her? Well... This girl is not the best to talk with her. I mean really, her voice is very high and squeaky. Her laugh is the worst as well, she could most likely break a window with it. The only reason she's squeaky is because she's nervous around new people so when talking, she's very squeaky. Its a habit of hers which she just can't face. She might look cute and pretty to any boy, but she's not the best in their eyes with a voice like that. This nerd is called Giggles AKA Squeaky.

So, how did they meet? Well it was in this very classroom actually. Large and full of seats. The students would sit in here for their lessons. Each class had different students in of course. The lesson they met in was Mathematics with Mr Pickle who Lammy has a HUGE crush on. Two students loved to pick Lammy. They just found it hilarious the way she always fell over. Now, they were the school bullies and they were called Shifty and Lifty. These two were popular with girls, they were hot twins of course. Every girl loves a twin! Well, except Flaky. She never had a interest with love. Now these two always caused trouble for clumsy Lammy, always pulling pranks and getting her into trouble.

However, its thanks to these two that the girls actually talked. Lifty had placed a fake spider onto Lammys shoulder at the end. Petunia saw them do this and warned Lammy which caused her to scream and run around like a idiot. She knocked over some desks and paper work from the students as she tried getting it off. Sadly, this lecture room had stairs. And since she was at the top of them, she came flying down the stairs, falling onto Petunia, then Giggles who got up from her seat to leave and then pushing Flaky into Mr Pickles who was ironically drinking some water. The water went all over him and some of the work. Furious, Mr Pickles yelled at the four girls and gave them detention for two hours after school.

Mr Pickles didn't show up for the detention, Lammy came because she remembered this time and since it was with her favorite teacher and the guy she liked she came. Flaky came as well because it was her fault that the water went on him. Giggles showed up as well as did Petunia even though it wasn't their fault. The four girls were sat at the front of the class. Flaky was quiet like usual, Giggles didn't dare speak because of her voice, Lammy was humming away and Petunia was very annoyed. Finally, Petunia broke the silence. "This is all Shifty and Liftys fault, I they didn't pull that stupid prank, we wouldn't have to be here!" Yelled Petunia in annoyance as she was cleaning the desk before she sat down. "...It's also Lammys fault... I-I mean... I-If she didn't r-rub around l-like... An i-idiot, w-we wouldn't be h-here..." Stuttered Flaky as Giggles nodded in agreement.

"It's not my fault! I couldn't see!" Lammy complained as all three of them looked at her. "Then get a damn hair cut!" Yelled Petunia. Giggles couldn't help but let out a small quiet laugh which made them look at her in shock. "W-What's s-so f-funny?" Stuttered Flaky as Giggles smiled at them with joy. "You people are." Giggles squeakily said causing the three girls to laugh at her voice. "Your voice!" Laughed Lammy as Giggles couldn't help but laugh and since it was so squeaky as well, it made the girls laugh even more.

So thanks to the bullies, these four girls became the best of friends. Giggles spoke normally with them, her voice was fine around them, Flaky wasn't as shy but she did stutter of course, Lammy was less clumsy as she was always reminded by them to tie her shoes, fix her skirt and catch her before she falls. Petunia? She's still a clean freak around them. This little group got two names actually; The Four Dorkerteers and The Four Nerds. But we'll be calling them The Four Nerds of course.

 **So, What do you guys think of it? I like this story a lot (Thank you Little Mix!). If you haven't listened to the song, I suggest you do it! Black Magic. ⏩**


	2. Love and A Bitch!

**Summary:** A story about four girls who are plain, nerdy and not very popular at all. The best friends were hanging out in the school library during study period and find a magic book which make them irresistible to everyone. Idea from Little Mix - Black Magic.

 **Chapter 1:** Love and A Bitch!

So as you read in the introduction/summary this story is about four plain, nerdy and not very popular girls. The Teachers Pet AKA Flaky, Forget-Me-Not AKA Lammy, Clean Freak AKA Petunia and lastly Squeaky AKA Giggles. Now these girls are just ordinary high school students at Happy Tree High. Nothing extraordinary of course. These girls are either known as the offer The Four Dorkerteers or The Four Nerds. Now enough about them and lets get straight to the story right?

It was currently lunch break. The four girls never ate in the canteen only because they'd just be hassled by the bullies and their little group. They'd eat lunch outside on a sunny or cloudy day, when raining they'd eat in the library or the abandon music room. Flaky was walking down the hall way to meet up with Giggles. Their classes were close each other as they were in the same lesson, just not the same class. Now Flaky hated that, she was lonely during Science. She hated it when she had to go to a different lesson were her friends weren't there with her.

This is when Flaky was pushed into a locker - hard. Her head banged off it causing the hand band to snap in her hair and also the side of her glasses broke. She cursed under her breath as she removed the broken glasses from her face. "Oi jack ass! Apologize!" Flaky turned to see a boy in what looked like army clothing. (Oh yes, you know who it is~) He was about 5'9, maybe 10? His pants, and jackets were camouflage and matched his green beret. He wore black combat boots and a black shirt. That's all she was able to see from behind him. She felt rather dizzy as well due to the impact of how hard the jerk pushed her. It was lucky enough she wasn't bleeding. "I-I'm Sorry!" Yelled the boy who pushed her. The army boy was holding him by the collar of his shirt and he released him, the boy running away.

"Y-Y-You d-d-didn't have t-t-t-o-to do that..." Stuttered the shy girl as she held her head in her hands. The boy turned to her, his light green eyes meeting with her ruby ones. This was probably the first time you'd see her with glasses off and her hair down. She looked completely different. Her glasses made her eyes big and her hair wasn't as messy when it was down. The boy knelt down and looked at her. "Of course I had to, they hurt your pretty head..." The boy smiled which made Flaky blush even more. She stood up and shook her head. "Th-Thank you for helping me...!" She practically yelled and with m that, she ran off. "H-Hey...!" The boy called out watching her run off.

"What's taking her so long..." Muttered Giggles waiting for Flaky. When she spotted her, she waved to her. "Flaky! What took you so long!" Asked Giggled as Flaky was still blushing a dark shade of red. "S-Sorry..." Muttered the red head as Giggles sighed lightly. "Come on, the other two must be waiting for us now..." Said Giggles as they walked outside and sat on the grass with the other two. Lammy frowned at them and spoke first. "What took so long." She asked them as Flaky nervously laughed until Giggles finally noticed. "What happened to your hair and glasses?" Giggles asked her as the two nerd turned to her.

"The usual guy p-p-pushed me into a locker, the side of my g-glasses broke and the impact made my hairband s-snap ..." Flaky sighed lightly as Petunia hugged her. "Are you okay, does it hurt anywhere?" Asked Petunia in worry as Flaky shook her head. "N-No." She stuttered, like always. When ever she was around them, she wouldn't stutter as bad. That's when she spotted HIM. He was with a girl with white hair that was half way down her back, she was skinny as well. She wore a tank top that looked like it had been deliberately cut, to show off her show off her stomach with a pencil mini skirt with patterns along it with strapless high heels. "Hmm?" Giggles noticed were I was looking and smirked. "Do you like him?" She asked Flaky making her face go a dark shade of red. "O-O-Of course not... H-He just helped me o-out in the hall way is all..." Stuttered the red head making Lammy aww.

"Shame that he's dating Luna." Petunia said to the girls. "She's top cheerleader and he's transfer student who's all about sport." She continued. "They're in my English class and that Luna tells her friends that he wont go to second base with her." Petunia said as Lammy looked confused. "Second base?" "Yeah as in kissing." Giggles told Lammy. "He wont kiss her?" Giggles looked at Petunia as Petunia nodded. "He says that he wants to take it slow, they've been dating a week anyway." Petunia shrugged as Flaky watched them laugh and talk on a bench - well it was mainly her laughing and talking. The boy just looked really bored. That's when he spotted her. Flaky saw him wave to her and she blushed giving a shy wave back making the three girls squeal. Luna on the other hand pulled him to her as he looked at her confused. Guess she was the jealous type. Oh the jealous types, everyone loves them right?

Of course I'm being sarcastic here, but if you do like the jealous type then that's fine. Hmm? Oh yeah how clumsy of me! I forgot to tell you his name! Well we all know who he is of course, but lets just say his name anyway. Meet the sporty and very sex man, Flippy. His light green eyes shine like Emeralds, his hair a jade like color (get it, Jade, Little mix, heh heh?) and his skin, smooth and porcelain like. The girls loved him! He was kind, athletic, smart and sexy. Oh boy gotta love that! Did I forget to say he was "ripped" or in other words, muscular. Girls loved "ripped" guys after all.

Flaky watches as Flippy went over to his friends and Luna came striving over to them. She crouched down in front of her, her knees to her breasts that were actually quite small. Just saying. She was balancing on the top of her heels with her arms pushing up her breasts. Luna smiled in a sarcastic manner and spoke. "Come near MY Flippy again and you'll regret it.~" The white haired girl said. Now I forgot to mention this, she's known as the "Queen" for a reason. All the girls are afraid of her, she ALWAYS gets what she wants no matter what. And for the girls who hate her, "Queen Bitch." Perfect name for a perfect bitch right?

Flaky, the girl that was nervous and shy about everything just nodded at her. Obviously she was going to obey her, I mean she's afraid of what might happen! As Luna went back to Flippy Flaky sighed as Petunia was glaring at the girl. "Why were you near them?" Asked a boy with blonde hair who was one of Flippy's friends. "Hmm? I was just telling the girl with red hair how much I like her eyes. They're like rubies after all." Lied Luna. Obviously she hated her, I know that and all of you might of not known that. "Oh right, the pink haired one stands out the most there though." The blonde hair boy spoke making the short boy laugh. "Squeaky? She's so funny! Her voice is like she's on helium!" Laughed the short boy as the blonde boy laughed.

"Do they know that we can hear them?" Petunia loudly spoke as the short boy gulped and left with the others. Flaky watched them leave as she spotted Luna look back and grin at her. If there was anyone she hated the most, it would be that bitch right there.

 **So? What's your opinion on this then? I want to make this a funny one (without me being rude cause I do have a sexy imagination after all~). So I'd like to what you guys think of chapter one, the characters, the story line and more. Follow and Favorite to know what happens next? And yes, the next part is about the book!**


	3. The Magic Book!

**Summary:** A story about four girls who are plain, nerdy and not very popular at all. The best friends were hanging out in the school library during study period and find a magic book which make them irresistible to everyone. Idea from Little Mix - Black Magic.

 _Never added the pairings! Oh wow I'm stupid..._

 **Main Pairings for the story:**

 **Flippy x Flaky, Giggles x Cuddles, Petunia x Handy,** Lammy x Mr Pickles, **Lammy x Truffles** , Flaky x OC, Flippy x OC, Flaky x Lifty & Shifty.

 **Chapter 2:** The Magic Book!

It was currently after lunch time and the lesson was maths. This was the girls favorite lesson of course! Not because of the subject, its just because they're in the same class. It was a free study lesson now, some people from other classes were in the library as well. There were two classes that were in here, Mr Pickles Maths class and Mr Lumpy's English class. Now actually, I think I should tell you guys more about these two teachers! After all, they are the reason the girls found this book.

NOW! Lets start of with Mr Pickles. Mr Pickles is the maths teacher of the four nerds. He's very strict and has a bad case of OCD. Hmm? Oh, OCD: Over Cocky Disorder. Yeah, hes very cocky. Sure hes handsome but he's a kind of a dick. No one actually knows this, but Mr Pickles and Lammy are actually childhood friends. Their parents know each other so they were close when they were little. Lammy who is currently 17 and Mr Pickles who is currently 22. They also live next door to each other as well. Mr Pickles knows that Lammy has a crush on him, he's known that since a young age. Sure they've kissed and hugged when they were younger but, he can't do that anymore since that's against the law. His name? Its Perri. (Get it? Heh heh?)

Now! Mr Lumpy is the complete opposite to him, he's carefree and very jolly. The man is a idiot though. However he got a teaching career is beyond me. Rumors say that he was dropped on his head when he was younger - most likely true. Now Mr Lumpy isn't the brightest of them all, but he is pretty strong though. Have you ever heard of the story of Of Mice and Men? Well, this is the same character. Mr Pickles is like Georgia and Mr Lumpy like Lennie. If you haven't read the book, I suggest you do or if not, just watch the film. Now! Off topic here, Mr Lumpy is known as Village Idiot for how dense he is. Oh and ironically, guess what Mr Lumpys name is? That's right, Harold. Not really, its Lennie.

So, back to the four nerds. Lammy sighed as she was bored at just looking at the text book. It truly was boring. She looked up and saw Mr Pickles talking with Mr Lumpy. The dumb man and the strict man, what a weird combination. So, Lammy was love struck like usual watching her childhood friend. His dark green hair which looked almost black, his striped tie with the colors of dark green, black and light green... Oh she wished she was that tie right now!

The tie was loosely around his neck. She could imagine that tie around her wrists, tied and bounded together on his bed as they made hot steamy love. She loved the idea of it!

Flaky on the other hand saw where she was looking and held in her laughter at the sight of her love struck face. She got up and went to get a book. That's when she saw the book she needed was on the top shelf. She sighed in annoyance and reached for it. Being short was not good at all. She stood on her tip toes to reach the book until one book fell and landed on her head, making her fall to the floor. She held her dandruff covered head and groaned and that's when she saw the book was glowing with a light blue aura. Petunia spotted her and brought Giggles and Lammy over to see the book as well. They all stood around it.

"What is it?" Lammy stupidly asked as Petunia looked at her. "It's a book you dope." Petunia bluntly said as Lammy shook her head. "Not the book, the thing coming off it." She whispered as Flaky picked it up. The book stopped glowing blue as her eyes widened. Everyone was standing still, no one was moving... Why was this happening? "Petunia...? Giggles...? Lammy...?" Strangely, they were not frozen either. The four nerds looked at one another and then around the room. What was going on! Giggles walked around and waved her hand infront of the peoples faces in the room. "They aren't responding..." Giggles spoke as a males voice was heard. "Of course not dummy, I did it."

Flaky looked down to see the book had a mouth which made her scream and drop it. "Ow... Watch it dorky!" The book yelled as Petunia picked it up. "Interesting... You're magic aren't you?" Spoke the clean freak as the book laughed. "Of course I am dorky! Now listen up! All you girls have serious issues." The book spoke as Petunia dropped it in annoyance. "Explain without being rude?" Twitched the bluette as Lammy picked the book up. "Watch it or I wont help you guys." Spoke the book.

The girls looked at each other and then at the book. They were still amazed that it was actually talking and even has a mouth on the front cover of the book! "Right, you girl who looks rather clumsy." The spoke to Lammy as she looked at it. "Me" she said pointing to hands at herself which made her drop the book... Again. "Stop that!" Yelled the book in annoyance as Giggles picked the book up. "You're too clumsy! Get a hair cut! And that outfit of yours makes you look like an old lady!" The book complained to her as Lammy gasped holding back her tears. "This is the truth! Don't hate dorky!" The book said to her. "Now pinky, you look alright. Your clothes are cute but they make you look like a 6 year old girl on her first day at school."

Giggles blushed in embarrassment as she spoke in her high voice. "How rude!" She squeaked as the book screamed making the dorms scream with it. "That's what you sound like! If I had ears they'd be bleeding!" Giggles purposely dropped the book to the floor but Flaky caught it just in time. "Thank you dorky, now pinky. Speak with out being nervous." The book spoke. "Now miss bluey, you look like the type who hates germs. MAN UP! DIRT CAN'T KILL YO' ASS!" The book yelled. "Your clothes make you look like a 1970s comic geek as well." The book spoke.

"Lastly, Red head. Your dandruff is too thick, rinse your hair properly. Also you seem shy and cute which makes a lot of guys tease you right?" Asked the book as Flaky shook her head. "I-I always h-have my h-hair up with round g-glasses on..." The book groaned at her. "No! Keep the way you are now! It makes you even more prettier! Just change that clown get up dorky... You guys are gonna need a lot more help... Check me out and take me to one of your houses and we all meet up. I'm gonna help you dorks become Hotties." The book spoke as the room went back to normal and the mouth on the book was gone.

"Flaky can take it." The three girls spoke as Flaky blinked. "Why me!"

So, this will change their lives for good or bad? Who knows! Just keep reading and Find out what'll happen!

 **Now this is kinda short, anyway I hope you guys enjoyed chapter 2! Review, Favorite and Follow!**


	4. The transformation

**Summary:** A story about four girls who are plain, nerdy and not very popular at all. The best friends were hanging out in the school library during study period and find a magic book which make them irresistible to everyone. Idea from Little Mix - Black Magic.

 **Main Pairings for the story:**

 **Flippy x Flaky, Giggles x Cuddles, Petunia x Handy,** Lammy x Mr Pickles, **Lammy x Truffles** , Flaky x OC, Flippy x OC, Flaky x Lifty & Shifty.

 **Chapter 3:** The Transformation!

So, it was currently 6 o'clock in the evening, Flaky had persuaded her mother for her friends to come over to study. Flaky had never really had any friends so this shocked her mother deeply at the fact she invited friends over.

When they arrived at the small house on the outskirts of town, Lammy looked at Petunia. "This is it right?" Lammy asked tilting her head as Petunia nodded. "Of course this is it, Flaky wouldn't give us a false address after all." Petunia said to the clumsy girl as Giggled smiled. "I can't wait to see how cute her home is!" The pinky-pie said as she knocked upon her door.

Flaky rushed down stairs before her mom could embarrass her saying things about her. She opened the door to see Petunia, Giggles and Lammy stood there smiling at her. "P-Please t-take your shoes o-off before entering." Flaky said to them as they nodded. Petunia looked at the wall way as she unlaced her boots. This place was clean! Very clean! It was as if the house was sparkling - well in her eyes it was. And we all know that she's a bit of clean freak...

Lammy looked around to see pictures of Flaky on the walls with awards in her hands. How ever, there wasn't one picture of her dad on there...? Her grand parents, nephews, nieces, cousins and her mom where there, but her dad wasn't? Couldn't she just leave it alone? Nooo, the clumsy forget-me-not asked her anyway! "How come there's no pictures of your dad?" Asked Lammy making Flaky freeze up. She turned to Lammy with what seemed to be a sad face. "He wasn't around when I was growing up." That all she said.

Giggles punched Lammy in the arm making her gasp and rub it. Thank you Giggles! Giggles is the biggest gossiper here as well and she knows when to shut up. "So, where are we going to "study"?" Asked Giggles, wiggling her eye brows at her as Flaky smiled, glad that they were off the topic of her dad. You guys will find out more about her dad so don't worry! Anyway, off topic... Again. "W-We'll head to my room to s-study." Once their shoes were off, Flaky was heading upstairs...

Until her mom shown herself. Embarrassing their kids was a parents job after all! "Flaky! How rude, not gonna introduce me to your friends?" Asked her mom making Flaky dread this moment. "Th-This is Giggles, Petunia and Lammy..." Flaky said nervously as her mom smiled. "I'm Caroline! Its nice to meet you all, also would girls like some cookies?" Asked Caroline making Lammys eyes sparkle.

"Cookies?" Lammy asked as Flaky face palmed, she knew this would be embarrassing... "Of course, my flaky used to be this tubby little kid who loved her cookies." Smiled Caroline making Petunia smirk. "M-Mom!" Complained Flaky, in her pictures after all she was quite big when she was kid. That's why her pictures never fitted in the small frame because they were always cutting out most of her.

Caroline smiled. "I'll bring them up for your girls in a while." She said as she went into the kitchen. Flaky groaned and lead the girls who were giggling to her room. Her room was quite messy as she had tones of books, papers and clothes around making Petunia scream in horror.

"Dust mites are gonna be all around your room!" Petunia yelled on protest as Lammy dragged her in the room, closing the door behind her. Flaky moved some of her clothes off of her floor and placed them in the washing basket, not knowing if they were clean or not... But oh well, they'll be washed again.

"Where's the book?" Asked Petunia as she didn't know where to stand in the room so she was stood against the door still kind of freaking out. She really is a clean freak huh? "O-Oh, its is i-in my school bag." Flaky told the clean freak. You know what, I'm just gonna refer to her as the clean freak through out the this chapter.

Off topic. Giggles opened Flakys bag and took the book out. Then, once again... Time stopped. It was strange that this happened, its unusual anyway. Well except the fact that something is off with the town... But that's a different story.

Flaky looked at the book to see it was snoring. "Sh-Should we wake it up?" She asked as Lammy took the book and dropped it making a thud noise appear. If time wasn't frozen, you'd see the dust from the carpet appear. Good thing time was frozen or Petunia would had a heart attack! "Ow! What's the big idea on dropping me you twerp!" (Twerp is a name from Pokemon that the three evil dewers call Ash and his friends.) Yelled the book at Lammy as she picked it up.

"It was the only way to wake you up!" Lammy defended herself as Petunia looked at the book. "So, you wanted to... Um... Change us?" Asked Petunia as the book made a chuckling noise. "Of course you bunch of nerds need it!" The book spoke as Petunia looked at the book in annoyance. "So how do we do that?" Asked Giggles as the books lips appears again making everyone look creeped out.

"Sit in a diamond shape on the floor and flip my page open to page 100-101." The book said as Petunia shook her head. "The floor is dirty and covered in dust!" Petunia complained as the book spoke. "Stop being such a baby." Giggles said as she made her sit down. The other three girls sat down as well, Flaky facing Petunia and Giggles facing Lammy.

Flaky placed the book in the middle of the square and opened the page. "Um... Now what?" She asked. What do you think is next? The spell of course. "Well duh, read the top of the page on 110 until the paragraph finishes." Spoke the book as Flaky nodded. She read the book out loud which said "To those that need me, to those that want me... You want this love to remain and you want this love to last... If you're ready for this, place your hand in the middle of the book." Flaky read as they all did just that. "There's more... For those who seek my help, in the morning you'll wake up to be the BEST..." Lammy read out until there was a flash as the whole room became white...


End file.
